Hapiness Turns to Dust
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: TRAILER UP! These five friends had their life going good. What happens when a tragic accident alters ALL of their lives. Tree hill will NEVER be the same. Give it a chance and let me know what you think  ; NH LP Brooke/Owen LH BN pairings!
1. Chapter 1

5 friends-

flashback of;

Shows: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan at the river court on their night of graduating. Sharing laughs and messing around.

Some already had their lives planned-

*Shows Nathan and Haley on the couch with their four year old, tickling him.

*Shows Nathan and Haley making love

Others had just started out fresh-

*Shows Brooke Davis opening up Clothes OvEr Bros in tree hill.

*Shows Brooke laughing and drinking with Owen at Tric.

And some found a second chance at love-

*Shows Lucas proposing to Peyton in the airport.

*Shows Peyton and Lucas dancing at their wedding. (only she wasn't pregnant this time)

Can one tragic day alter ALL of their lives?

For Good.

*Shows the five at an restraunt sharing laughs when a guy in black swarms in with a gun. TWO shots go off.

Screen goes black.

ONE IS INJURED-

*Shows the ambulence leaving the restraunt. People swarmed around; shocked faces on four of the friends.

ONE IS HEART-BROKEN

*Shows Nathan pacing the hospital with blood on his hands.. Haley's blood.

THE OTHER THREE ARE SHOCKED-

*Shows Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton sitting around Haley laying in the hospital bed.

What are the consequences?

*Shows Nathan smiling down at Haley who just opened her eyes. "Hales. God i thought I lost you."

No answer.

*Shows a doctor with a white coat come in Haley's hospital. The three friends were there as well. "I'm sorry. But Mrs. Scott was paralyzed from the neck down. It's going to be tough for her to even talk."

How will they cope?

*Shows Lucas punch a wall with anger.

*Shows Nathan at a bar drinking.

How've they changed?

*Shows Nathan arguing with Brooke. "What am i supose to do? My wife is a vegetable and she's 50 miles away! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

"She is your wife! That's why you need to be there for her. WHAT ABOUT ALWAYS AND FOREVER?" Brooke yelled.

Some are tearing apart-

*Shows Lucas pick up his keys and start heading for the door. Peyton stops him, "Where are you going?"

"To see Haley! Since I'm the only one that will." He scoffed and slammed the door.

Tears fell down the curly blonde's cheeks.

And some are getting closer-

*Shows Brooke reading a story book to Jamie. Nathan is leaning against the door, smiling.

BARRIERS ARE BROKEN

*Shows Peyton screaming a Lucas with tears in her eyes. "I'm your WIFE not her! How could you spend all of your time over there. It's like you do even want to be with me anymore!"

"I LOVE HER!" Lucas yells at her.

(flashback: Lucas running his hand down Haley's cheek and kissing her forehead.)

TEMPERS FLARE-

*Shows Nathan yelling at Brooke, "Don't ever take him there AGAIN! I don't want him seeing her like that!"

"That's his MOM. I'm not his mom Nathan. You need to wake up and get back to REALITY!"

He kisses her. She pushes him away.

AND TREE HILL IS CHANGED FOREVER-

*Shows a heart moniter flatline.

Starring:

*Brooke Davis

"I can't love you. It's just wrong."

*Nathan Scott

"This can't be happening. No!"

*Haley James-Scott

"You are my everything."

*Peyton Sawyer- Scott

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

*Lucas Scott

"I can't do this anymore"

AND: James Lucas Scott -AKA- Jamie

"Are you going to be my mommy now?"

STAY TUNED FOR: Happiness Fades to Dust.

~TweetieLoveMe

A.N~ Okay so what did you guys think? This crazy idea just popped in my head and i just had to make the trailer. I hope you guys want me to finish it. This will be a long story. I will start it out normal, the five friends happy and living their lives. Their will be Love, Drama, Hurt, and ALOT of surprises. So this won't be a two charcter romance in this. The couples will change! I know giving the sad character to Haley is really mean but she's a strong girl. And it worked in to my story better. Review and let me know what ya think(; thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TREE HILL or its characters!

Chapter 1: Happy living.

Flashback: Night before graduation.

The five friends gathered around the rivercourt on the eve of their graduation. Everyone started talking about their memories with eachother, including the bad.

"Come on babe, you gotta play. I promise no one's going to push you out of the way." Nathan begged his wife Haley, who was well 9 months pregnant.

Haley gave him a face, "No! Nathan i can barely move as it is." She laughed, "And plus without me you can play two on two."

So he granted her wish and let her sit out. Nathan and Brooke paired up with Lucas and Peyton, and so the game began. Nathan scored most the points for him and Brooke but let her score the winning basket. All of them had fun together, this was their last hooray. They'd all be going their seperate ways except for Nathan and Haley. It was sad for all of them, but they made a promise to come back after college and meet back up with eachother.

4 years later...: Present time;

Nathan Scott woke up on an ordinary saturday and kissed his wife's cheek, just like every morning. A sweet sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes to see Nathan streching his sleepy muscles. Haley sat up and wrapped her arms around his rock hard stomach, "Morning." She cooed into his eaar, returning a dimpled smile from him.

"Morning baby." Nathan said just before slipping out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Just after his pee he heard Jamie, his four year old son, come in and jump on their bed. It was like music to his ears when he listened to their sweet conversations. Haley was the best mom he ever knew. He was way too lucky to end up with such a talented, beautiful, kind woman; considering how he used to be back in his junior wanting to miss anymore, Nathan popped his head back in their bedroom and jumped on the bed like a little kid. Jamie laughed.

"Morning daddy. I was just asking mom to make us some pancakes!" The little blonde said, sitting in his mother's lap.

Nathan grinned, "Oh yeah, mommy's special pancakes are pretty good, huh." He looked up at his wife, who was biting back her smile.

A sarcastic sigh slipped from her lips and she got up dramatically from the bed. "Okay give me twenty minutes. But do you mind bathing Jamie and getting dressed? His aunt Brooke is coming over to get him for the day."

Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. "Mmm sounds good. Are we gonna-"

"Hush. You know we have a four year old in the room." Haley mumbled sexily and slapping his butt on the way out of the room.

He laughed and then looked over at his son who was still on the bed. "Okay jimmy-jam lets get this done and over with." Nathan joked and threw his son over his shoulder, taking him into the bathroom. Five minutes later he was wetting Jamie's hair using a plastic cup. Then he squeezed some baby shampoo on his head and said, "Alright, scrub little man."

"For how long?" Jamie asked in such a cute manor.

"I don't uhh say the ABC's or somethin.." Nathan said, his son was just like him.

"Yeah dad cuz' i really know my ABC'S!" The 4yr old said as a matter of factly.

Duh. He thought dumbly and grinned, "Alright i'll say them for you. On your mark, get set, SCRUB! A B C D E F G-"

"Why does mom do this to me." All of a sudden Jamie cut in. His little comment made Nathan fall off the toilet seat laughing. This boy was incredibly smart, and humorous.

After Jamie was done with his bath Nathan dried him from head to toe and then picked out his clothes. Jamie ended up wearing a plaid button up shirt and a pair of jean shorts. When the two came running down the stairs and in to the kitchen, Haley was setting all the food on the dinning room table. "Hey, good you're just in time. Did you like daddy giving you a bath?" She smirked at her husband.

Jamie sat down in his usual chair and shrugged, "Ehh. I'd prefer your assitance next time momma. Thanks for the pancakes though."

Haley and Nathan both laughed. The happy family proceeded to eat their delicious breakfast and had a nice family morning. Around 11a,m a Brooke knocked on the door and was let in by one of her bestfriends, Haley. "Hey there tutor girl. How's it going?"

"Wonderful. Jamie should be ready. JAMIE! Someone is here to see you." Haley smiled and hugged her bestfriend.

A few seconds later Jamie came running down the stairs, "Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey buddy!" Brooke picked up her godson and hugged him tightly. "Ready to go have fun with your very cool aunt?"

"Yes! Lets go. Bye mommy, by daddy." Jamie gave his parents hugs and then walked out the front door with Brooke. Since Brooke had been going back and fourth from Tree Hill to New York she hadn't spend a lot of time with her godson. But that was her last time doing that because in the next few days she would be opening up a Clothes over Bros store in town. Brooke was super excited to be making tree Hill her home again. No matter how much her mother Victoria tried to convince her it wasn't good for the company, she just ignored her. Brooke was keeping her promise to meet back with all of her friends. And she didn't regret her decision one bit.

2 days later...

Lucas looked down at picture of him, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley on graduation before setting it in one of their last boxes and sealing it up. Today was the day him and Peyton were leaving LA and going back to Tree Hill. They missed all of their friends and couldn't wait to see them. Things were good for the happy couple, they'd finaly realized how much they loved eachother and tied the knot on a short trip to Vegas. Peyton was more than shocked when he proposed to her and two weeks later they got married. From then on things had been great for them. Lucas published his first book and Peyton discovered Mia, a struggling musician, and is now taking her with them to Tree Hill. There she will get her a record label and hopefully sign some other great bands.

"Everything's ready in here!" Peyton yelled from their master bedroom. She pushed a big box out into the hallway and then walked into their livingroom. "I think that's everything Luke. I can't believe today's finaly here."

Lucas walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her so sweetly. "I know. Things are going to be that more perfect once we go back. I can't wait to see Jamie and Lily, we haven't been there in like four years."

"Well i'm sure not much has changed." Peyton smiled kissing him again and then letting go. "Alright, well i'll call the movers and them know we're leaving today. Why don't you take your suitcases to the taxi and i'll make sure everythings done."

"Yeah sure." Lucas took the suitcases that were at their apartment door and took them down stairs. They'd already called a cab so it was sitting out their waiting, after putting their bags in the trunk he got in the back seat and waited for Peyton. She came down about 10 minutes later and hopped in the seat next to Lucas's. "Okay, we're ready." She told the driver and then they were off to the airport.

'Flight 3310 to North Carolina is noww boarding.' One of the attendants announced over the intercom. Lucas entertwined his fingers through Peyton's as they proceeded to their gate. They gave the lady their tickets and then went on board. And about ten minutes later they were taking off, the two had big smiles on their faces. Life couldn't get any better for them.

About four hours later they were in the airport getting their baggage's. After walking into the lobby Lucas spotted his mother Karen and sister standing there waiting for them. When they approached Lucas picked up his little sister and smiled, "Hey remember me? I'm your big bro."

"Lucas"Lily giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Karen then stepped closer, "Peyton, it's so good to see you guys back! How was LA?" Then she hugged her son.

"Great acually. But we're glad to be back." She laughed and scooted closer to Lucas.

Lucas, who was still holding Lily, said "How's everyone doing Ma?"

"Good. Brooke's finaly opened up her store here and now back for good. And, Nathan and Haley are doing just great." Karen replied happily.

Peyton's phone buzzed in her pocket and took it out to read a text message from Brooke which said, 'Hey there P. Sawyer-Scott, sorry i couldn't make it to the airport. But i had to finish up the last things for my store opening. I hope to see ya tomorrow. All my love, B. Davis'

"Who was that babe?" Lucas leaned over to his wife who was typing away on her phone.

"Just got a text from Brooke. She says she's sorry she couldn't make it but hopes to see us soon." Peyton smiled.

He nodded and grabbed her hand, "Well I guess we should get going. Our stuff shouldn't be here until tomorrow so is it okay if we crash with you and Lils tonight?"

"Of course dear, you can even stay for a few days before you get things situated." Karen said to her son. It was a relief having him back in her life after four long years. Even though she kept busy with Lily, she missed having him around.

The four of them got into Karens car and drove back to Tree Hill. It was only about a twenty minute drive. When they arrived to the house it was around 6 o'clock so Karen got started on dinner, in which Peyton helped her. After the stirfry was done they all sat down at the table and ate. Lucas talked to his mom about how he proposed to Peyton and what their little 'wedding'  
was like. She wasn't too please that they didn't get married here but then understood that their life was still back in LA.

Lucas and Peyton laid in bed that night silently. Secretly Peyton was alittle insecure coming back to Tree Hill married to Lucas. So much drama and problems kept them apart here, she just hoped and prayed it'd be a lot different this time. She didn't want to bring it up yet but she wanted to start a family soon. And when she sees Nathan, Haley, and Jamie together it will probaly make her want one more. "I love you Lucas." Peyton whispered quietly before shutting her eyes and drifting off.

After putting Jamie down to bed Haley joined her husband in the bedroom, "So Peyton and Lucas just got back tonight, didn't they?" She went over to her dresser, pulled out a night gown and slipped it on. Then she slipped in bed and laid her head down on Nathan's bare chest.

"Yeah, Lucas sent me a text when they arrived at the airport. "I think they wana have dinner ya know with us and Brooke so we might do that tomorrow." He sighed happily and squeezed his wife closer to him.

"Sounds great, i can't wait to see them. Do you think Karen would watch Jamie?" Haley asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged, "Probaly, i think Lily would like to spend time with his cousin anyway."

"Ya me to." Haley smiled and then reached up to kiss him. The kiss was long and sweet but then she got on top of him in the stradling position and the kiss intensified. His poked at the bottom of her lip for entrance which she granted without hesitation. And then Haley lifted her nighty off, leaving nothing else. From there, the two made love. After both of them hit their climax they laid in eachother's arms and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The brunette smiled into her new store before locking the door and walking out. When she checked the clock on her phone it said 2:30 in the morning and sighed. She knew her bestfriend was back in town but Clothes over Bros was set to open the next day and there was no way she'd get everything done. And after all that work she wanted to drop by Tric and have a drink.  
She pulled up to the club about five minutes later and walked inside. There weren't many people there, no bands were playing this late but obviously there had been one earlier, the place was a mess. As she walked up to the bar, there were all types of glasses laying all over and trash on the floors. "Wowww." Brooke mumbled and sat down at the end of the counter, "Hey is anyone here?"

A a guy with dark hair and a big build walked out of the back, "Yeah sadly." But once he looked up at the brunette beauty with hazel eyes he grinned. "But what can i get for ya?"

Man this guy was hot. His eyes were dark and he had stuble on his cheeks and chin. Mommy likey. Brooke cleared her throat and returned the smile, "Anything you're willing to buy me." She flirted. Since that nasty love triangle with Lucas and Peyton she hadn't really dated or anything. But this was her chance to get alittle of the old Brooke Davis back.

A sexy laugh came from the bartender, "Can i atleast get your name first?"

"Brooke Davis." Her signature smile and dimples appeared on her face, she even reached her hand for him to shake.

"Owen." He took her hand in his and shook it. "How bout a sex on the beach?"

She almost choked, "Excuse me?"

"That's about all i have after tonight." Owen smiled, finding only one clean glass under the counter and pulling it out.

Brooke almost laughed when she realized he was talking about a "drink". "Yeah that's fine. Tonights been a long one, i just want something to calm my nerves."

He sat down the almost empty bottle and laughed, "Well in that case you need something alittle bit stronger. Just give me a minute." owen disappeared to the back and came back a couple minutes later with a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey..you saiid there was nooo left." Some drunkened guy said from the other corner of the bar.

Brooke smiled and looked up at Owen, "He's already drank about all the whiskey i had on the shelf tonight. I don't think i was willing to give him the last of this." He said which recieved a small laugh from her. He then started to put some into a shot glass, but his intense stare never left hers. "There you are." Owen pushed the glass closer to her and grinned.

The shot of posion went down her throat in seconds, before she set the glass back down. "Mmm i missed this." She groaned.

Owen laughed, "Really?"

Brooke grinned, "I used to do this alot back in highschool. But with my company and my mom riding my ass all the time i haven't really splurged."

"Well then you better live it up." He said and poured her another shot.

She smirked, and then picked up the glass. Before downing it she said, "Bottoms up."

At about 3:30 Brooke ended up leaving Tric with Owen and him getting in her car and driving her home. "And how did you end up already taking me home? We just met."

"Well you see, i'm not that type of guy." Owen smirked, looking over at Brooke when they pulled up to a red light.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically and then closed her eyes for the rest of her ride home. Owen ended up opening up the passenger seat door and waking her up when they arrived at her beautiful new home she purchased. Brooke took her time walking up the driveway and to her front door. When she got inside she looked back to Owen who was still standing there. "Well thankyou for not raping me." Brooke joked.

Owen grinned, "It was very nice to meet you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Did i mention that?" She asked, embarrassed.

"It might've came up." He teased.

Brooke sighed, "Well in that case, goodnight. Was nicee meeting you." She slurred.

But before she closed it he spoke up, "Oh and Brooke?"

"Hmm?" She bit her lip, opening up the door alittle more as he got closer to her.

Owen was kissing length from her when he whispered, "Lucas was very very stupid." And then he leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking away.

Brooke had to force herself to close the door once he'd left her sight. She couldn't believe she told him about the whole Peyton and Lucas thing. She must've really gotten drunk but was too tired to think anymore and ended up passing out on her new couch.

The next day Brooke woke up to someone shaking her. "Brooke, Brooke you need to wake up sweetie." Her hazel eyes fluttered open with caution, she knew once her eyes hit the light that she'd get this massive headache. And it felt like she only got a couple hours of sleep. "Millie? Uh what time is it?" She whispered to her assistant who moved to Tree Hill with her, just to help run the store.

"7:30 sharp. I didn't want to wake you but Clothes over Bros should be opening in a couple of hours. Todays the big day." Millicent said excitedly as she thought about it.

"No, no I'm glad you did." Brooke slowly sat up on the couch, surprisingly not having the urge to vomit. "Uhm just give me twenty minutes to shower and get ready. I should be there by 8.  
Do you mind making sure everything's ready?"

Millie hesitated when she realized Brooke was obviously drunk the night before. Then smiled, "No, of course i will. I'll see you soon, Brooke." She said and then quickly headed out the door.

It took Brooke longer than she thought to get up the stairs and into the shower. The hot, steamy water made her feel a lot better. After getting out, she put on a pair of slacks and a nice short sleeve blouse. Then she put a few curls in her hair and put light makeup on before she was ready to go. As expected, everything was finished and in order when she got to the store. All she had to do now was wait for opening time.

"Brooke Davis." A familar voice said. It was around nine-thirty and no one had purchase anything yet.

A smiled appeared on Brooke's lips as she turned around and came face to face with her bestfriend. "Peyton Sawyer-Scott. Ahhh!" She screeched with joy and ran into the arms of her friend. It'd been so long since they've seen eachother. When the hug was over she let go and smiled, "I can't believe you're back.. We're back!"

"I know, i've missed you so much. Living across the country did us no good." She laughed, "Wow, Brooke. This place is just great. You designed all of these?" Peyton looked around at all the beautiful clothes.

"Mhm, just me and my scetch book. Ha did you think i'd ever say that." She laughed at her very artistic friend.

"Brooke! this is amazing. I've seen your old stuff but this, this is phenomenal." Peyton said.

She sighed, "Ya think? I mean Victoria says i won't get any business here, and i haven't had a single customer yet!"

"Don't listen to what that old hag said, and you've only been open for a half an hour. Just give it some, okay?" Peyton said, trying to console her.

"Yeah i guess you're right." Brooke smiled, "So how are you and Lucas doing?"

Peyt's whole face lit up, "Wonderful. Things are really great between us. I feel like my heart is complete now."

"That's great! But i can't believe you didn't invite me to the wedding. We're best friends." Brooke frown, alittle hurt at the whole fact.

"I'm sorry, but we wanted to do the whole elope thing and get it done with. Plus i told Lucas that if we had the big wedding I would've wanted to go back and my job in LA was just doing so good." Peyton tried to explain all in one breath.

She smiled, "It's okay Peyt. I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too." Peyton said. "Well me and Lucas are about to go to our new apartment and start unpacking. But hey, the four of us wana go out to dinner tonight. You should be able to go right?  
We wana beable to catch up with everyone."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah that sounds perfect. Uhm what time?"

"6:30 at that little italian restraunt just down the street." She said.

"Alright, see ya then." Brooke said, before Peyton walked out she spoke up, "Oh and Peyton?"

Peyton looked back at her bestfriend and smiled.

"I missed you." Brooke said and watched her bestfriend leave. It made her feel better about the rest of the day. She couldn't wait to catch up with everyone tonight, it was much need. And to make things better, her first two customers came in. They were definately in highschool and remined her of Peyton and herself. The dark headed one was dressed in a short skirt and a tanktop while the other was wearing a black tanktop and ripped jeans. "May i help you ladies?" Brooke offered to the teenagers.

"Did you design all of these? They're amazing." The brunette said with fascinated eyes.

Brooke smiled and walked over to a certain rack. "Yup, and these dresses here were one of my firsts back in highschool."

"Wow." The blonde with choppy hair spoke up. "You're parents must be really proud." She said with alittle bit of sadness to her tone.

"No, but my friends are. That's all i need. Would you guys like help finding anything?" Brooke asked calmly, not wanting to blow up at the girl. She truly wished her parents would be happy for her but they weren't. Her dad hadn't even called to say congragulations or anything.

"No thanks." The brunette said and walked away to look at more clothes.

"I'm sorry. My parents aren't here for me either, i shouldn't have said anything." The blonde said quietly before walking over to her friend. About ten minutes later Brooke made her first purchase in which she was very proud. And from then on people started coming in, and buying her stuff. The feeling it gave her to sell all these clothes was priceless. She finaly felt like she really had something. That something she would never give up.

A.N- So i hope that wasn't confusing. It took me a little longer to post because its hard writing about more than one couple. I do hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, your suggestions and everything. Do you guys want this story to end in one main couple? REVIEW(; thanks

~TweetieLoveMe 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

Chapter 2: Lives Altered

At 6:30 the gang met up at that little Italian restraunt, Antonio's. Lucas and Peyton were the first to show up and ordered a table for five. They were seated right away since not many people were there and soon after Nathan and Haley showed up, followed by Brooke. Haley was the first to run up to Lucas and give him a hug, "Aww Luke, we missed you." Then she turned to PEyton and smiled, "Hey Hales."

Brooke smiled before going up to Lucas and giving him a hug. "Mm it's good to see you Luke."

"You to." He smiled in return and then gave his brother a quick hug.

The five sat down at a nice big table, "Man its so great to have you all nack here again." Nathan said with a smile. He really missed everyone, they were all bascially family to him. And that was what's most important.

"We hear you and Lucas finally tied the knot! That's great." Haley chimed in and smiled.

"Yeah." Peyton laughed.

"Do tell." Brooke said, couldn't be happier for her bestfriend. Haley nodded as well.

"Well Lucas was going to LA with his editor and wanted to see me. I told him i would meet him there and well, he proposed. I was in absolute thought, but i said yes. And then we basically decided to elope two weeks later." She smiled over at Lucas who did the same.

"I can't believe you didn't invite us! We would've came!" Haley cried with disappointment.

"Right. I would've been on that plane in minutes." Brooke added.

Haley sighed, "But we understand. It's just so great you guys decided to move back. It hasn't been the same. I mean Brooke was always comuting back and fourth with her company and you guys were 500 miles away." She smiled.

"Yeah but I bet you guys were just as busy. How's Jamie?" Lucas asked his brother and Haley.

"Great! He's growing up so fast! I mean, he's going to starting kindergarden this fall." Haley said proudly.

"Yeah, two days ago i gave him a bath and when he came downstairs he told Haley he'd like to have ' her assistance next time'." Nathan laughed along with the others.

The five friends enjoyed the food and eachother's company. Everyone was catching up and having a really good time. Brooke talked alittle bit about her company and Peyton talked about Mia Jones, the girl she wants to sign a record label to. Lucas and Nathan also had a nice brotherly chat. He told Nathan how writing was going for him and how happy he was. Things were going perfect. After finishing the food they talked alittle more and let their dinner settle. Brooke and Haley had went to the restroom before everyone left. "Can you believe that. Those two girls reminded me of Peyton and myself, it was scary. They were my first customers." Brooke said as she walked out of the stall and walked up to the sink where Haley was at.

"That is alittle weird. Were they dressed like Slutty Barbie and Gothic Girl?" Haley teased as she finished washing her hands and grabbed a couple paper towels to dry her hands.

Brooke laughed, "Well sorda. Idk I guess it just made me think about our days back in highschool. Do you miss it?"

Haley sighed happily, "Sometimes. But I love my life now, i couldn't ask for anything better." The two girls walked out of the bathroom and got a huge shock. Standing at the door was a man, big build, with a black ski mask and a gun. Brooke and Haley both stood there frozen.

"GO BACK IN THE BATHROOM!" Nathan all of a sudden yelled, not wanting them to get hurt.

The gunman aimed his gun at him, it was already loaded.

Haley saw that the man was about to shoot her husband, she panicked. "NATHAN!" She screamed and stepped closer to the gunman. He saw her coming and turned his gun to her, without a second hesitation he pulled the trigger a shot her twice in the chest. She immediately fell to the ground. Everything after that went to chaos. The guy who shot Haley ran out the door and into the street where he ran. He had no clue what he just did.

2 minutes earlier...

Nathan watched his wife and Brooke walk off to the bathroom and then looked back over to Lucas and Peyton. "Yeah you guys can take Jamie tomorrow if you wana spend some time with him. I'm sure he'd like to get to know you guys."

"Yeah that'd be great Nate." Lucas said just as the door to the restraunt burst open and a guy with a black mask came in. "Alright everyone down on the ground!" The guys screamed and began waving his gun at everyone. "EVERYONE, GIVE ME YOUR MONEY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!"

The first thing Nathan thought was, Haley. Haley was still in the bathroom. Then he stood up and took out all the cash he had, "This is all i got, please just go../"

The gun man laughed, "THROW IT HERE AND SIT DOWN!" Then he looked over at the panicked waiter, "GET ME THE MONEY OUT OF THE REGISTER! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? MOVE!"

The waiter ran back to the front counter and opened up the register within seconds and then ran back all the money to the guy. He stuffed it in his pants and looked around at everyone there.  
This crazy guy stood there for another few seconds but quickly turned to the bathroom and saw two girls walk out. Frightened looks were on their faces. Then he heard Nathan yell and then things got out of control. He shot one of the girls two times in the chest without any turning back. Once she fell to the ground everyone started yelling her name and running towards him. He then started running, he ran out of the restraunt and far away as possible from that little restraunt.

0000

"HALEY!" Nathan screamed as he ran over to where she was shot and knelt down. His body was in shock, there, laying, on the ground was his wife who had two holes in her chest. The first thing he did was lift up her head and sit it on his lap. "Oh god, LUKE CALL 911 NOW!"

Brooke knelt down and took off her black sweater, "Here, use this to stop the bleeding." She panicked and handed it to Nathan. Her mind was spinning, she couldn't believe Haley was shot,  
right next to her.

Lucas dialed 911 as fast as he could, "Uh yes, my bestfriend was just shot twice in the chest!" He looked down at Haley and saw that she was not breathing. "WE NEED AN AMBULENCE!  
SHE'S NOT BREATHING. We're at Antonio's on the corner of 5th and Berkley. Okay." Lucas then shut his phone and knelt down next to Nathan, Peyton stood there just as much in shock.  
Wondering if her friend was going to be alright.

The ambulence got there ten minutes later, police had arrived as well. They came in an got Haley on a gurnee right away. "What happened, how was she shot?" One of the paremedic's asked.

"Sh-she was shot by this robber. I-i don't why he did it." Nathan was panicking, he followed them out of the restraunt and to the truck. "I'm going, she's my wife." He said and jumped in the truck. "YOU'RE GONA MAKE IT HALEY! ALWAY'S AND FOREVER, BABY! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS." He yelled down at his unconcious wife. The other paremedic jumped in and they speeded off to the hospital.

Brooke sobbed into Peyton's body as the abulence truck took off down the street. "I should've been the one shot! I should of pushed her out of the way. She's the one who has everything."

"No, Brooke, you don't think that! Don't worry, Haley will be fine. She's a fighter." Whispered into her hair, trying to calm her bestfriend down.

Lucas then walked over to them, "Come on, we better get to the hospital. You coming Brooke?"

"YEs!" She replied and the two got in the car. Lucas drove, when they pulled up to the hospital, the three of them ran into the ER and saw Nathan sitting up against the wall looking down at Haley's dry blood on his hands.

"NATHAN! Is she okay, what're they doing?" Brooke walked up to Nathan, Lucas and Peyton by her side as well.

He looked up at his friends and showed the tears that were in his eyes. "She's in surgery. They don't know if she's going to make it."

"Haley will be okay, Nate. She wouldn't leave you or Jamie." Lucas said to try and console his brother. But honestly, he didn't know if his bestfriend was going to be alright.

In the next couple of hours the four of them waited to get news of Haley, hopefully good news. The waiting finaly ended once a doctor in a white came out into the lobby. "Are you Nathan Scott?" He asked.

Nathan got up from the chair, along with the rest of his friends, "Yes! Is Haley okay?"

The doctor sighed, "Well we don't exactly know. We got the bullets out but it took us a long time to stable her. She's in a coma now."

The thought of knowing Haley wasn't dead was a major relief. But he still didn't know if she was alright or not. "C-can i see her?"

"Yes but only you. If she wakes up tonight she's going to be critical, we're gona need to make sure she's okay." The doctor said, "She's in ICU rm. 3, you can go now."

Nathan nodded and then gave his friends a look before heading to her room. When he walked into the right room he spotted Haley laying there in a hospital bed hooked up to all these machines. Her face was pale, she didn't look good at all. Nathan sat down in the chair right next to the bed and took her tiny hand in his hands. "You're going to be okay. Haley, you're strong.  
You can't stop fighting, me and Jamie need you." He sobbed and laid his head on her lap. She was unmoving, her body was completely still and lifeless.

Through the night Nathan couldn't go to sleep, he watched Haley laying there not breathing on her own. It pained him, why did he have to he'd shoot her? They'd finaly had their life set, and now something like this happened. It was the longest night he'd ever had. His body finaly forced shut down and he fell asleep with his head in her lap. He didn't wake up again until morning. The first thing he did was look up at his wife. He was absolutely shocked to see her eyes flutter open. Nathan sat up and grabbed her hand again, "Hales, oh god i thought i'd lost you. But everything's going to be okay now. You're going to be okay." Nathan smiled and waited for her to answer.

But she didn't.

"Hales, are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asked frantically when he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. Why couldn't she speak to him?"

Still there was no answer.

Nathan stood up and turned toward the door to see the doctor and a nurse come in. "My wife isn't speaking to me. What's wrong with her?" He cried.

A certain fear flashed through the doctor, "I need you to leave now. I just need to make sure she's okay. Will you please go wait out in the lobby?"

"What? No i need to make sure she's okay! She's my WIFE!" Nathan yelled.

The doctor tried to calm him downm "Please this won't take long Mr. Scott."

Nathan looked over at Haley and whispered, "You're going to be okay. I love you." He said and noticed her watery eyes. She didn't speak to him. Then they made him leave, he went back down to the lobby and saw Brooke and Peyton sleeping on Lucas's shoulder. They woke up when he walked up. "She woke but. But she couldn't talk to me. The doctor said they had to make sure everything was okay.

"Why wouldn't she talk to you?" Brooke asked suspiciously, she hoped haley didn't have amnesia. (nope this was much worse)

"I don't know. But she opened her eyes and then started crying. Ugh why is this happening?" He yelled.

Lucas stood up, "When will they let us see her again?"

About a half an hour later a nurse walked up to them, "Nathan Scott? You guys can go see her, follow me." The four of them followed the girl to the ICU room and into room 3. Once they were just outside the room, Dr. Stevens walked up to them and sent the nurse away. "Hello again. Uhm, well i took some tests after you left the room and found some awfully bad news.

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke's face turned still.

"I'm afraid your wife was paralyzed from the neck down. This being so its going to be awhile until she can talk again." The doctor said with as much empathy as he could. Giving news like this was terrible. The person's life was basically over, and there was nothing they could do about it. After along pause he continued. "She's going to be transferred to a specialized Clinic in Charolette. There people will beable to work with her and get try to help with her speech. I'm very sorry Mr. Scott."

The words that he just heard felt like two knives sticking in his back. This couldn't be happening, how could something this terrible happen to them. They didn't deserve this, Haley didn't deserve this. The mother of his child was never going to walk or play with Jamie again. Oh no, what was going to happen with Jamie? He basicically just lost his mother and now it would be him having to raise his son.

Nathan turned to look at Lucas who was fixed on Haley layin there in the room. Then he saw Brooke looking down at the ground while tears fell down her cheeks. This, his life couldn't get any worse. EVen though he'd beable to see his wife, she wouldn't be moving, talking, or nothing. Right then he knew all of their lives were altered.

And so the beginning of their horrible lives were about to stop.

A.N.- Okay that was really sad. And i'm sorry to all the Haley lovers out there, i love her too! But I hope some of you guys will still read and let me know what you think. I promise Haley won't be cut out of this story. But there's no spoilers, so keep watch for an update. Thanks.

~TweetieLoveMe 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

Chaper 3: Trying to cope

3 weeks. 3 weeks since Haley was pronounced paralyzed and was transfered to Willow Tree Clinic in Charolette. Today was any other day for him. He woke up everything morning and for just a few seconds thinks everything were normal. But then he rolls over and sees Haley not there. That horrific night flashes back into his mind and he pulls the covers over his head. Nathan lays there for a while longer and then hears Jamie come in and jump on his bed, "Daddy, its time to wake up." After waiting a couple minutes with no answer he pulled down the covers and saw his dad laying there with his eyes wide awake. "Are you ever going to tell me when mommy is coming back?"

Nathan sighed, he still hadn't told Jamie what happened to his mom and he clearly didn't want to. But before he could say anything Brooke appeared in the doorway, the same fake smile planted on her face when she came to pick up Jamie. "Look, your aunt Brooke is here. Why don't you get ready Jamie?"

His little boy frowned but did as he was told on headed to the door where Brooke was. "Kay bud go get ready and i'll take you to Karen's so you can see Lils." She said, once he shut the door to his bedroom Brooke walked into the master bedroom. "So you haven't told him?"

"I just haven't found the time." Nathan mumbled.

Brooke shook her head angrily, "No you're being a coward. Just tell him, Nate. That boy is smart, he's not gonna expect you to keep quiet forever!"

"Yeah?" Nathan asked with a sarcastic tone, "So you want me to tell him his mother will never beable to play with him or hug him again? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO TELL HIM?"  
He asked, not caring how rude he sounded.

She took a deep breath and calmed down. Deep down she knew Nathan wasn't like this but who could blame him? I mean how would you tell your five year old something like that. "How is she doing?" Brooke whispered.

He sighed, "Still the same. And she doesn't want any visitors. She doesn't want anyone seeing her like this."

Brooke sat down at the edge of the bed, "But you need to see her. She's your wife Nathan. Don't you miss her?"

"Everyday-" He cried. "Everyday i have to wake up and realize that my wife will never beable to hold me or Jamie. Do you know how that feels?"

She looked down, "My cousin's husband became paralyzed during the war. I'd known him all my life when we were little. The three of us would run around and play tag or go swimming. After seeing my cousin go through that i just.. i know it took her awhile to get by and let reality sink in."

"Great." Nathan fake smiled and without another word, went into the bathroom and shut the door. Brooke sat there a minute more and then got up and headed across the hall to her godson's room. "You ready to go Jamie?"

"Yeah. Should i go say by to daddy?" Jamie asked quietly, looking up at his aunt.

She knew Nathan was already getting in the shower so she shook her head, "Lets go." THey headed out to her blue and helped him in to his booster seat. Then she got in the drivers seat and drove off. When they arrived infront of Karen's house Brooke looked in the rearview mirror and caught Jamie's gaze. "Will you tell me where momma is, aunt Brooke? No one else won't tell me especially daddy."

Brooke frowned and shut the car off, "Jamie, we can't talk about this. But i promise daddy will tell you soon, its just not my place. I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Jamie frowned and got out of the car. He hurried up the driveway and into the house when Karen opened up the door. She smiled down at the little boy then looked back up at Brooke who made her way slowly up the walkway. "Hey dear, would you like to come in?"

"No, not today. I have to get back to the store, you undersatnd?" Brooke sighed and finaly was closer up to her.

Karen nodded, "So how is everything going, anything change?"

"Oh you mean like Nathan start being a father? Uh nope things are pretty much how they were last week." She said.

"Oh well i'm sorry to hear that Brooke. I'm glad to help you out a bit, but you know, Jamie isn't your responsibility. Jamie still has a father who needs to man up. Don't forget you have a life as well, my dear." Karen gave her a smile.

Brooke nodded and started walking back to her car, "Guess I'll see you later on today. But if nathan comes and gets him let me know." She said, then got back into her car and drove off.  
She headed over to Clothes over Bros and walked in to an empty store. Millicent came rushing out of the back, "S-sorry Brooke i had to go in the back for just a minute. Nothing was stolen was it?" SHe said in one breath.

"Calm down Mil, everything's fine. Have we had any customers this morning?" Brooke said as non chalantly as she set her purse down in the drawr and closed it behind the counter.

Millicent shook her head, "No, i think people are still scared to come down this street since, you know.."

The shooting. The shooting that ruined her friend's life. Yes everyone knew about that. This was a small town, and news traveled fast. But if she had to get up and come down this street then so did the other people of Tree Hill. Brooke couldn't afford to lose this store here. If that happened she would have to move back to New York and she couldn't do that. Now she had to look out for her godson, just as Haley would've wanted her to do. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but she blinked them back. "Okay well lets not let Victoria know-"

"Darling!" Victoria walked into her dead empty store and smiled, "Well i knew that this was going to be a bust but you proved me right too soon." A wretcheress laugh escaped from the woman's lips. She walked over to Brooke and gave her a quick hug. "Now can i say that i told you so?"

"JUST. SHUT. UP. VICTORIA! I can't deal with you right now, i.. i just have a lot on my mind right now." She said with a frustrated sigh. Her mother's appearence couldn't be at the most worse time ever. She didn't want to deal with her mother's nagging, it was quite annoying. This was her company, not Victoria's. How could she let her witch of a mother tell her what to do? No that wasn't going to happen anymore. Brooke DAvis was taking a stand.

"Oh why don't you just come back with me and you can go get some pampering done. Looks like you desperately need it."

Millicent and Brooke's mouth practically dropped open, "Excuse me, MOTHER! But you have no right telling me what to do. Even though you missed out, doing that when i was a teenage it's too late now. So why don't you take your fake ass BACK to New York and never come back, sound good enough for you?" Brooke spat at the woman who's so called her mother. She really would have asked for any other mom except Victoria. Victoria didn't know how to be a real mother. All she ever was and will be is a nag.

And then Brooke turned towards the door and realized Nathanwas standing there. What the hell was he doing at her store? It ws kindof embarassing to know he heard that but she shrugged it off. Then Victoria scoffed and walked past Nathan to leave. Once she was gone Brooke calmed down and walked out from behind the counter, "What're you doing here Nate?"

"Well you left your phone on my bed." He held out her white iphone and let her take it.

"Oh i hadn't noticed i left it there, sorry." Brooke played with the phonr in her hand, not knowing what to say.

Nathan nodded and looked down at his hands, "Its okay. But, uhm i was wondering if you could watch Jamie tonight. The nurse down in Charolette is going to let me see her, i guess she's starting to talk and she asked for my name."

Brooke looked up and slightly smiled, finaly, alittle bit of good news. "Sure no problem. Are you going there now, or-"

"Yeah i am. But your welcome to just stay at the house, so Jamie will have all his toys and stuff." He suggested.

"Okay, uhm will you be back tonight?" She asked him.

Nathan looked up at her, "Probaly but not until late. I can let you know though."

She nodded, "Well good luck, Nate."

"Bye." He said and then walked out the store and over to his car.

000

Nathan drove to Charolette with a nervous feeling in his stomach. Seeing her like that is probaly going to kill him inside, how couldn't it? He couldn't imagine how she feels, knowing that she'll never walk again or do things with her child. It was a very heartbreaking matter. Once he arrived thirty minutes later at the Clinic he took his time walking in their and signing up for a visitation. When the nurse said he could go in and see her he almost didn't go. But Nathan Scott wasn't a coward, he put his hand on the door knob and pushed it open. The room she was in was pretty nice comared to most rehab places. There was a nice big window and flat screen t.v, Haley was the last thing he looked at when he got in the room. Nathan was scared to see her for the first time in 3 weeks. But when he met her gaze his heart almost burst. She had tears in her eyes, "N-nathan." She cried, it was more of a soft whisper though.

Right then he wanted to breakdown but he knew that would only make things worse. Nathan walked closer up to the bed in sat up in a chair, "Hey Hales." He choked out, it was almost impossible to stay strong when he looked at her desperately sad face.

"I've missed you." Haley said softly, it almost didn't come out. But her life was now turned upside down, knowing how much different things were going to be, it killed her. It killed her to know Nathan would probaly end up falling in love with someone else. How could she stop him from doing so? Always and forever doesn't always mean what it reads.

"God how-why us Hales. I-i'm so sorry." Nathan said with guilt, even though it wasn't him who put her in this position.

Haley wished she could reach out and grab his hand. But she couldn't. She couldn't even feed herself for christ sakes. Nothing was right anymore, waking up everyday knowing you can't walk ever again kills her. It acually makes her feel something in her body. Anger. "D-did you tell Jamie?"

Nathan shook his head and looked into her eyes, "What, how, am i going to tell our son this?"

More tears began fall as she sobbed, "I don't know. Oh my baby, i..i just don't know. Nathan, i'm never going to hold my son again!"

"Or me." He mumbled, how was he not suposed to beable to be intimate with her ever again. He was only 22, was this really the end of everything.

"I don't expect you to do anything Nathan. I don't really care about that right now." Haley said with hurt.

Nathan scoffed, "You don't care if i'm with you, is that what you just said? Listen Haley, i love you. You're my wife and i'm not going back my vows to you."

"I'm paralyzed, Nathan! You can't be happy with me, god i'm not happy with me! All i'll ever get to do now is be bed ridden and watch t.v." She said, looking to her right and looking out of the window. It was a beautiful view of acres of land with fruit trees and bushes.

"We'll make things work Hales, i promise." Nathan whispered.

"Yeah because last time you promised Always and Forever, that came out good." She mumbled sarcastically.

Nathan stood up, now furious with his wife. "Fine then. You wana be all lonely here be my guest." He walked out of her room and didn't look back. By the time he traveled back to Tree Hill and pulled up to his drive way it was around 8:30. Once he opened up the front door and walked in he saw Brooke coming down the stair case. "Hey." He simply stated, not really in such a wonderful mood.

"How'd it go?" Brooke asked when she noticed her friend's frown, something obviously didn't go right. She finished the last couple of stairs and walked into the livingroom behind him.

He stated quiet for a few minutes before turning around. "She's not the same, besides you know.. And its like she didn't care if we could ever be together again. Haley doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON HER, NATE! She's your wife, what happened to Always and Forever?" Brooke argued with him, she didn't want him giving up on her friend just yet.

Nathan smiled at that flashback of haleys words. 'yeah because last time you promised Always and Forever, look how that turned out.' "My wife is a VEGETABLE, Brooke! How do you expect me to act when i go to see her 50 miles away and she tells me to MOVE ON!"

"She's freaking out, Nathan! She doesn't want you to suffer like she is now. You need to give her time to heal and realize that his is how life works sometimes. But she's a strong girl and she will get through this. You just need to be there for her when the 'going gets tougher', okay?" Brooke cried.

Those words finaly poked through to him, she made him feel hope. And after she left he went upstairs and got in bed to sleep with his son. He really needed company tonight, to not feel so lonely for once. That night he dreamed about a lot of things, but the thing that scared him the most was Him and Brooke falling in love and becoming a family. And that was the opposite of what he wanted. But is that what his heart felt as well?

Coming up: Leyton & Laley scenes. Sorry i know they haven't been here in awhile!

A.N- Can't believe this is my third chapter of this story today. Please R&R and let me know what you think ;p Thanks,

~TweetieLoveMe


End file.
